


In The Market

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	In The Market

  
Clark was distraught.

What did he know about furniture? He grew up in a farm house, for Heaven’s sake. As long as a bed was comfy, and sturdy enough to withstand his occasional drop from sleep-floating, as well as his and Lex’s rather athletic... activities, then it suited Clark fine. And their old bed, while perhaps a little squeaky, had always been strong and reliable.

That’s why Clark didn’t understand Lex insisting they buy a new bed. Lex had been on a strange re-decorating kick ever since he negotiated that buyout last month. First it was the kitchen, then his office, and now the bedroom. Clark was more than willing to indulge Lex’s whims, and often found Lex’s tastes to be remarkable subtle and similar to his own.

But then, despite his protests, Lex had given Clark the gold card, and pointed him in the general direction of Franklin Avenue to buy them a new bed. The pressure was on. Clark faced mutants and psychopaths without blinking an eye, but put him in the middle of a designer furniture showroom, and he was at a loss. And that petite blonde salesgirl had taken on a remarkably sinister appearance. Who calls themselves “Kimmie” anyway? She was obviously a super-villain.

As she strode away, off to find another brochure or some other such tool of torture, Clark sighed heavily, and dropped onto a nearby sofa. The large, comfortable sofa was a lovely shade of dark purple, just the sort of thing Lex would have appreciated. He had instructed Kimmie to add it to his bill before he’d even seen the first bed.

Clark smiled, shaking his head at his own silliness. Here he was, baffled by the prospect of towering headboards and mahogany bed-rails, and he was picking out presents for Lex. Leaning back with a small yawn, Clark let his eyes drift shut. He shouldn’t be this tired, but shopping had always been such a chore, and it was really taking a lot of him. Lex had better appreciate this, or Clark might have to hold him down and tickle him until he cried. Again.

That would teach him.

He was so enjoying that image that he didn’t notice the footsteps approaching from behind the sofa. Two long, silk-clad arms draped gracefully around his shoulders, fingers coming to rest on the muscular curve of his abdomen. Clark stiffened in surprise, then relaxed as he felt warm breath against his ear.

"Having fun?" Lex asked, his voice whispery and teasing, bent over to small kisses along Clark’s neck and jaw.

"No. But then, you knew I wouldn’t when I left this morning. What are you doing here? I thought you had meetings all day?" Clark’s eyes stayed closed, enjoying the soft caresses of Lex’s fingers on his stomach, and the feel of Lex’s smooth cheek moving lightly against his stubbled cheek. After all this time, he was still amazed at Lex’s fascination with his hair.

"I missed you. And, the more I thought about it, the less I trusted you to keep in line with my design scheme."

"This is what I’m saying." Clark chuckled quietly, put utterly at ease by Lex’s presence. He reached up, and found the back Lex’s smooth neck, pulling the other man down into a tender kiss. "I missed you, too," he said, pulling back enough to look into warm, loving eyes. "Shopping is hard. Kimmie should be back any minute with more brochures."

"Kimmie? Who calls themselves ‘Kimmie’? Voluntarily?" The look on Lex’s face was priceless, years of practice keeping the mix of incredulity and disgust veiled, but Clark saw it. He knew Lex too well.

"That was my question. I’m convinced she’s evil," Clark said quietly, indicating with his head the approaching click of high-heels.

"Well, that's the only logical conclusion. We’ll have to watch our backs." Lex smirked as he dragged his hands up Clark’s torso, standing upright.

"Well, I’ll be watching yours, that’s for sure," Clark said, grinning and hauling himself up off the sofa. He grabbed one of Lex’s retreating hands, entwining their fingers. He thrilled at the casual way Lex leaned into him. Clark would always cherish this easy intimacy with Lex. It was a _his_ gift.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Lex growled with a sly wink. "Huh... I really like that couch."

Clark just smiled. 


End file.
